


Pour Pepper

by Psychoslasher



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychoslasher/pseuds/Psychoslasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony se décide à accepter ses sentiments pour Pepper lorsque ceux-ci sont mis à rude épreuve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pour Pepper

Disclaimer : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.  
Précision : Cette histoire se passe entre les deux premiers films et j'avance le passage aux aveux de notre beau héros. Mon premier Pepperony!

 

Tony avait mis du temps avant de réellement se rendre compte des sentiments de Pepper à son égard. Au départ, tout pour lui n'était que tension sexuelle et blagues coquines, mais cela s'arrêtait là. Il préférait flirter avec son assistante plutôt que la traiter comme tous ses coups d'un soir, étant tellement immature qu'il ne se sentait pas prêt à être casé indéfiniment.

Pepper, quant à elle, avait longtemps souffert. Elle passait son temps à se demander si telle ou telle femme rencontrée chaque jour finirait dans le lit de son patron. Parce que oui, elle était jalouse. Elle avait de quoi, une villa située sur une falaise à Malibu en attirait plus d'une et Tony n'arrangeait rien. Ce dragueur invétéré ne laissait à son corps aucun répit et accumulait les coucheries comme des cheeseburgers. De quoi désespérer Pepper qui pourtant, restait stoïque.

Le jour où Tony avait rencontré cette journaliste, Christine Everhart, il couchait avec elle le soir même. C'était autant pour le sexe que l'obtention d'informations pour son travail. Tony le savait mais s'en moquait tant qu'il se faisait plaisir, bien que le lendemain il ait osé se plaindre à Pepper que cette femme était sexuellement épuisante. Le pire étant que son assistante, l'ayant vue arriver depuis l'entrée la veille, sut qu'elle allait encore passer une nuit à souffrir. Et lui n'omettait aucun détail sur sa nuit torride. L'homme qu'elle aimait enchaînait les femmes sans aucune retenue, sous ses yeux et sans faire attention à la seule qui était amoureuse de lui. De plus, étant une vraie couche-tard, elle était plus d'une fois tombée sur Tony en pleine action alors qu'elle avait des affaires à conclure au plus vite avec lui. Ses manières sans-gênes commençaient tellement à l'agacer qu'elle avait abandonné l'idée de travailler la nuit. Elle se focalisa donc sur ses nuits de sommeil bien méritées, n'y parvenant quasiment jamais en imaginant son supérieur prendre du bon temps.

Cependant, depuis sa captivité en Afghanistan, la conduite de Stark avait changé. Il ne pensait plus aux femmes et ne regardait que Pepper, de même qu'il avait remplacé la fabrication d'armes par l'amélioration de son armure et la protection des innocents. Son assistante était passée de la stupéfaction à l'inquiétude. D'autant plus que Tony avait beau montrer publiquement son attachement à elle, les autres femmes n'y faisaient pas attention pour autant et le draguaient davantage. Tony les rejetaient une à une et à force, commençait presque à s'énerver dès l'apparition d'une femme autre que "sa" Pepper dans son champ de vision, car il savait à quoi s'attendre. Le bon côté était qu'il avait fini par faire comprendre à la foule féminine qu'il n'était plus "sur le marché", mais le mauvais côté était que cette Christine était perspicace. Depuis que Tony avait laissé tomber les armes, forcément il était plus souvent libre et cela elle le savait.

Tony et Pepper savouraient à chaque instant la présence de l'autre. Tony bricolait un de ses magnifiques bolides sur un son de Black Sabbath et la jeune femme le titillait encore et toujours avec des plaintes et des dates de rendez-vous. L'armée souhaitait reproduire l'armure du héros, ce qu'il refusait fermement et il argumentait en long, en large et en travers contre cette idée.

\- Oh que non Pepper, je n'ai aucune envie de voir débarquer l'armée chez moi pour s'approprier et pervertir mon travail. Déjà que Rhodey meurt d'envie de m'en piquer une... Je sais que j'ai un grain, tout le monde me le dit, mais pas question que je cède face aux menaces de ce général de mes c...

\- D'accord, monsieur Stark! Pas la peine d'en dire plus, j'ai parfaitement compris. C'est vrai que c'est ridicule, mais l'armée a tout de même un certain pouvoir sur le Conseil et...

\- Cette armure est "ma" propriété, Pepper, et je préférerais encore vendre ma maison plutôt qu'elle" la coupa t-il.

\- Quoi? C'est vrai, vous vendriez votre maison?

Tony fit la grimace.

\- Pas du tout, c'était une façon de parler. Tout ça pour dire que cette armure est mon bébé - tout comme vous - et je préfère mourir sur l'instant plutôt que...

\- Monsieur, je vous informe que mademoiselle Everhart vient d'arriver. Dois-je la faire patienter?

Sa phrase fut coupée par Jarvis au moment où Pepper rougit. Tony pouffa avant de râler.

\- Oui! Très longtemps Jarvis. Sinon, j'ai mieux tu peux la renvoyer...

\- En êtes-vous sûr, monsieur?

\- Tony, vous couper du monde n'est pas la solution" s'opposa Pepper.

Celui-ci murmura, sous l'œil amusé de Pepper :

\- Certains virus sont tenaces.

Pepper n'était pas rassurée non plus, mais elle tenait à éviter que son patron ne devienne trop antisocial. Il se devait de conserver son image de Stark, ou de Iron Man, cela dépendait. Cependant, il devenait très solitaire ces derniers jours.

Après avoir grogné à Jarvis de faire entrer sa non-invitée, Tony se releva lentement et s'approcha de la femme qu'il aimait. Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes avant que Tony n'embrasse doucement Pepper, posant les mains sur sa nuque et elle sur ses hanches. Leur relation était encore innocente et ils n'avaient pas été plus loin, mais jamais au grand jamais Tony ne voudrait revenir en arrière.

Il se sépara d'elle et après lui avoir jeté un dernier regard langoureux typique de lui, il tourna les talons. Elle l'observa s'éloigner et monter les escaliers, comme à chaque fois. Il portait son pantalon de velours noir, qu'il portait également le jour où sa pauvre machine curieusement surnommée "le débile" lui avait sauvé la vie, ainsi qu'un de ses t-shirts à manche longues. Pepper l'adorait ainsi, ce bel homme savait se mettre en valeur, même sans être sur son trente-et-un.

Pepper savait que Tony ne désactiverait pas Jarvis, depuis qu'il ne passait plus autant de temps qu'avant dans sa chambre. Mais par précaution et sans arrière-pensée, elle avait tout de même précautionneusement caché un micro dans sa chambre et quelques autres dans le salon. Pas au cas où son patron se laisserait aller car elle avait toute confiance en lui, mais il suffirait que cette journaliste sournoise ne cherche à lui soutirer des informations. Dans ce cas, elle interviendrait si elle venait à constater la langue trop pendue de Tony, il serait capable de raconter tout et n'importe quoi en mélangeant mensonges et vérité. Rien que par humour et pour rabattre le caquet de la trop curieuse reporter, mais tout en oubliant qu'il avait droit à une vie privée. Pepper devait constamment le lui répéter, aussi souvent que son numéro de sécurité sociale.

Tony, qui avait fait exprès de traîner dans son immense villa, se pointa enfin dans la salle de séjour au bout de six minutes. Il avait demandé à Jarvis de faire déplacer Christine là-bas rien que pour l'embêter. Elle patientait, robe noire provocante en tissu léger et haut talons tout à fait vulgaires.

\- Bonjour, vous êtes?

Première réplique cinglante lui valant un regard blasé. Tony sourit.

"Au moins, ça va peut-être écourter la conversation" pensa t-il.

\- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, tu me connais très bien.

Celui-ci fit semblant de réfléchir avant de lancer d'un air faussement désolé :

\- Ah oui, Christine! Vraiment navré pour ce trou de mémoire mais je dors mal en ce moment. Un verre?

La journaliste accepta, promenant son regard sur le corps de Tony sans le moindre respect. Si une certaine femme rouquine, prudente et très jalouse avait été là...

Tony évita ces regards qui le laissaient désormais grandement indifférent. Il était même décidé à rester tout le temps assis au cas où celle qu'il qualifiait de féline en rut se déciderait à passer à l'offensive. Gardant une distance respectable, Tony lui servit un verre de whisky et attendit qu'elle vide son sac.

\- Merci, Tony.

\- De rien! J'imagine que vous êtes là pour une bonne raison. Je suis très occupé en ce moment et...

\- Tu me vouvoies encore? s'amusa t-elle.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, elle continua.

\- Oui, l'armée t'approche de très près à cause de ta superbe armure, Iron Man.

Tony frissonnait toujours lorsqu'une personne l'appelait ainsi mais il fit de son mieux pour rester maître de lui-même.

\- Pourrai-je savoir ce que le général Heybourne te veux, précisément?

Tony la fixa assez méchamment, Everhart était vraiment une sale fouineuse et elle connaissait les sujets sur lesquels le héros était chatouilleux.

\- Je sais qu'il veut une armure, une parfaite réplique de la tienne. Pour en faire une arme, cela va de soi. Mais qu'en est-il de toi?

\- Mon armure est déjà une arme. Une arme de défense, contrairement à ce que vous semblez tous avoir oublié.

\- Oui mais comme chacun le sait, la meilleure défense c'est l'attaque.

"Cette garce cherche toujours à avoir le dernier mot. Contrôle-toi, mon vieux."

Tony posa son verre à moitié vide avant de rétorquer machinalement :

\- Le général ainsi que vous, ma chère, resterez sur votre faim. Le seul moyen de me voler mon armure serait de m'arracher mon cerveau. Ça vous tente?

Malgré une moue légèrement dégoûtée, la journaliste ne se formalisa pas.

\- Non, merci. Avec ton intelligence hors du commun, tu pourrais bien inventer une telle machine toi-même dans un proche avenir.

Tony se mit à rire en pensant à cette éventualité. Mais erreur! Son magnifique sourire était contagieux et Christine s'était dangereusement dandinée vers lui. Sans aucun scrupule face à la retenue du milliardaire, elle parcourut du bout de l'index la clavicule si tentante à travers le maillot bleu tandis que Tony lui jetait un regard froid.

\- Cette très courte période est loin, alors cessez le harcèlement sexuel - bien que je n'ai rien contre quand ça vient de moi - sinon je me verrai contraint de devenir désagréable.

Plus loin, une silhouette observant la scène non sans crainte, sourit avant de penser "prends-ça dans les dents." Pepper avait confiance en Tony, mais son "vœu de chasteté en dehors de sa Pepper" comme il disait, risquait de devenir instable s'il buvait trop ou s'il ne craque sur des courbes féminines trop provocatrices. Mais elle avait choisi de jouer les indiscrètes après avoir questionné Jarvis sur l'absence de cette femme et Tony, lui qui aurait du rester près de l'entrée pour vite dégager cette importune. Cette pièce n'avait pas de micro. Ordinairement, le milliardaire emmenait toujours ses invités dehors pour éloigner leur curiosité de son travail, quitte à les brûler sous le soleil californien. De toute façon, le nombre s'était très restreint avec le temps. Pepper revint sur terre et fulmina en apercevant l'autre femme frôler les lèvres de Tony avec ses doigts. Ses mains commençaient à trembler.

\- Je suis très douée pour reconnaître les odeurs, Tony. Serait-ce de la peinture et du cambouis que je sens sur ce maillot?

L'homme commença à tourner le regard et au moment où la journaliste y vit une invitation personnelle, il la regarda durement avant de cracher :

\- Foutez le camp de chez moi.

Puis il débarrassa le plancher en la laissant plantée là, elle connaissait la route après tout. Il aurait voulu que Happy soit là, ça aurait plus au garde du corps de la mettre dehors. Pepper, elle, était fière de la façon dont son compagnon avait rembarré cette malotrue. Par contre, elle se plaqua derrière un pilier quand il passa juste à côté en donnant un coup de bras dans le mur. Déjà que l'autre l'avait mis de mauvaise humeur, il n'aurait guère apprécié avoir été espionné. Apparemment, il allait vers sa chambre. Elle décida de le laisser se calmer avant d'aller le voir et prit une autre direction.

Effectivement dans sa chambre, Tony enleva de rage son maillot bleu et le balança sur son lit, gardant le débardeur noir qu'il portait en dessous. Il avait envie de se débarrasser de ces odeurs qui faisaient qu'il attirait toujours autant les femmes. C'était très flatteur autrefois et encore aujourd'hui mais la bienséance avait des limites à ne pas franchir. Il s'assit au bord de son lit et se calma.

POV TONY

"Bon sang, pourquoi refusent-elles toutes de comprendre? Ce n'est pas compliqué, tout de même. Ce n'est pas moi le problème non plus, ce n'est pas comme si je les attiraient pour les repousser ensuite... Je sais! je vais faire un faux coming out et... euh non très mauvaise idée. J'aurais toujours les femmes mais sûrement des hommes aussi. Pfff je ne vois vraiment pas la solution, là.

FIN POV

À force de retourner la question dans tous les sens, il en avait mal à la tête. Il allait enlever son débardeur pour prendre une douche et s'allonger malgré la hauteur du soleil, lorsqu'une voix retentit au chambranle de la porte. Tony s'énerva en apercevant Christine et allait la chasser quand celle-ci le calma.

\- Attendez, je suis désolée.

Stark réfléchit sur ces mots en fronçant les sourcils. Elle paraissait sincère pour une fois et avait même remployé le vouvoiement.

\- Oui, j'avoue que je suis du genre à ne penser qu'à moi sans me soucier des conséquences. Je me mêle de la vie des gens et les force à la déballer, c'est mon métier.

Elle baissa le regard avant d'ajouter :

\- Je sais également que vous aimez Pepper Potts et qu'elle est tout pour vous. Je suis désolée d'avoir joué la briseuse de couple ces derniers temps.

Tony la scruta longuement avant de se lever et de murmurer :

\- Vous êtes plus humaine que vous en avez l'air.

La journaliste rit avant de lui retourner la remarque, puis tendit le verre non terminé qu'il avait laissé en bas. Elle leva le sien.

\- À votre nouvelle vie avec Pepper... et sans journaliste féminine dans vos pattes.

Stark sourit légèrement avant d'en faire autant.

\- À la vôtre, et à votre brillante carrière de journaliste loin de moi. Vous allez manquer de sujets...

Ils rirent un instant et Tony s'enfila son verre, il en avait oublié son mal de tête.

Il finit par dire au revoir à la jeune femme et s'allongea sur son lit après avoir posé les verres sur sa table de chevet. Il laissa son regard se perdre dans l'immense décors derrière les baies vitrées. Il n'avait jamais eu peur d'avoir sa chambre située au bord d'une falaise, bien au contraire. Il pensa à Pepper et à leur rencontre, ces moments qu'ils partageaient tous les deux dans le cadre tant personnel que professionnel. De toute façon, tout sujet devenait forcément personnel avec Tony. Il gambergea là-dessus plusieurs minutes avant regarder son verre vide.

"Je devrais vraiment créer un robot ménager digne de ce nom" pensa t-il.

Il voulut se rasseoir lorsqu'il sentit une sensation bizarre. Il avait l'impression d'être fatigué sans l'être vraiment et eut un vertige. Il ferma les yeux et se força à se relever lorsque quelqu'un le plaqua brutalement sur son lit. Voyant son visage, le génie ne put même pas prononcer un mot, choqué. Toutes ces belles paroles étaient donc vaines. Everhart l'embrassa fougueusement, de la même manière que leur premier soir. Elle lui sourit de manière peu rassurante avant de susurrer des paroles venimeuses :

\- Je te l'avais dit, beau gosse, j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux. Laisse-toi aller et tout sera vite fini.

\- Mais...

Elle continuait de le rassurer et l'encourageait même à participer, Tony ne parvenant qu'à laisser s'échapper des bribes de mots. Il sentait avec écœurement et excitation ses mains se promener sur ses pectoraux et ne parvenait plus à réfléchir.

\- Non" la repoussa t-il.

Il reçut une énorme gifle qui le sonna presque, il réussit à la retourner et se positionna sur elle. Un sourire perfide se dessinait sur le visage de la journaliste alors que Tony sentait encore une fois son bon sens mettre les voiles. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait car il avait presque envie d'elle. Il lui coinça les mains au dessus de la tête et l'embrassa violemment, lui mordant la lèvre au passage, avant de sursauter devant sa conduite et de se reprendre. Il savait ce qu'elle voulait mais lui ne le voulait pas, enfin c'était ce qu'il croyait quelques minutes plus tôt encore. Il savait qu'il faisait quelque chose de mal mais réussit à se stopper lorsqu'une énorme nausée le prit. Il sut qu'il n'arriverait pas à échapper à cette prédatrice et ne contrôlait plus qu'une infime parcelle de sa volonté.

"Et merde! c'est ce que tu veux?" songea t-il. Il allait abandonner, lui donner ce qu'elle voulait mais celle-ci allait sévèrement le regretter. Malgré sa violence, il ne parvenait plus à contenir son excitation. Toutes ces allumeuses jalouses qui tentaient de l'éloigner de Pepper lui couraient sur le haricot et il avait fini par en éprouver une grande haine. Elles étaient finies, pour lui. Elles voulaient juste coucher avec lui parce qu'il était le grand Tony Stark, le chouchou des médias : séduisant, riche, très intelligent... et Iron Man. Mais elle était la pire de toutes.

Dans un moment de lucidité, Tony serra le poing et après avoir passé une main sous sa robe, la frappa violemment au visage, celle-ci laissant échapper un hurlement après son gémissement. Elle se défendit cette fois mais il la refrappa avant de déboutonner son pantalon. Elle grimaça d'effroi, n'ayant pas prévu qu'il riposte de cette manière. Le voyant reprendre le dessus, elle retenta sa douce perversion et posa une main sur ses épaules musclées, ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire fermer les yeux avec force. Tony eut soudainement un bref regain de conscience et paniqua :

\- Vous... vous m'avez drogué. Espèce de...

\- Shhhht! Tout va bien.

Christine, la lèvre en sang, l'embrassa à nouveau et semblait jubiler de cette perte de self control chez le milliardaire. Elle avait décidé de l'humilier en dégustant cet instant de folie passagère.

\- Laisse-toi aller, Tony. Sois virulent, dis-toi que tu ne pourrais pas être comme ça avec Pepper. N'est-ce pas excitant?" minauda t-elle.

Elle éclata de rire sous le regard d'incompréhension de Tony et posa vivement une main entre ses jambes. C'était bien la première fois que Tony avait une érection contre son gré. Celui-ci n'eut pas la réaction qu'elle escomptait et la frappa de toutes ses forces avant de poser ses mains sur sa gorge. Celle-ci hurla, la peur la gagnant grandement au fur et à mesure qu'elle sentait l'oxygène la quitter. Elle tenta de rasséréner l'homme mais manquait d'air.

\- Tu as osé prononcer le nom de Pepper?! Cet ange qui en vaut des milliers comme toi... Espèce de pourriture.

Il entendit un dernier hurlement avant qu'une autre nausée ne le prenne. Il ôta ses mains de la fine gorge de la reporter, qui reprit bruyamment sa respiration et lui donna un coup de talon dans l'estomac. Plié en deux, il bloqua ses jambes et se rua sur elle pour lui asséner un coup de poing dans la ferme intention de lui briser la mâchoire.

\- TONY, NON!

Malgré les nausées, celui-ci reconnut la voix de Pepper et dirigea son regard vers la porte avant de cligner plusieurs fois des yeux, sa vision devenant trop floue. Apeurée, la jeune femme courut vers lui et l'éloigna sans trop de difficultés de ce démon sournois en robe noire. La journaliste, acculée, chercha à inventer une excuse :

\- Il a tenté de me violer, mademoiselle Potts. Heureusement que v...

\- COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS INVENTER UNE TELLE IGNOMINIE? C'est un homme bon qui ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. Je vous signale que cette pièce ainsi que les autres sont truffées de micros et que Jarvis est relié au système de surveillance. Vous étiez censée partir et au lieu de ça, vous l'avez suivi jusqu'à sa ch...

Pepper, tétanisée, laissa son regard se poser sur la commode sur laquelle trônaient les deux verres, alors que Tony se courba sur la moquette et vomit. Elle attendit qu'il ait fini pour lui relever doucement le visage, lui caresser la joue et regarder ses yeux.

\- Espèce de monstre, vous l'avez drogué!" menaça t-elle.

Christine remit ses vêtements en place et tenta de fuir. Tony, récupérant un minimum entre deux vomissements, s'adressa à son gardien en articulant le plus possible.

\- Jarvis, ve... verrouille la maison et enferme-la, si tu le peux.

\- Bien, monsieur. Le protocole de sécurité est enclenché.

Pepper le maintint à genoux au cas où il aurait de nouveau envie de vomir et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Tout va bien monsieur Stark, je suis là.

Tony, à moitié dans le gaz, murmura avant de sombrer inconscient dans les bras de Pepper :

\- Je vous aime Pepper.

Ébahie, elle eut vite fait de saisir son téléphone pour appeler la police ainsi qu'une ambulance. Une fois sur les lieux, ils durent obligatoirement analyser la situation et faire des examens à Stark pour vérifier s'il était réellement sous l'emprise de stupéfiants. De même qu'ils durent visionner les vidéos de surveillance pour prouver son innocence et Pepper se joignit à eux pour qu'aucun détail ne leur échappe. Elle vit un des policiers être gêné par la scène et s'agiter mais quant à elle, elle fut moralement abattue par le contenu de la bande. Une fois terminée, un des policiers la pointa du doigt en prétextant reconnaître Christine. Il s'avéra qu'elle s'en était prise à plusieurs autres personnes avant, hommes et femmes, afin de leur soutirer des informations. Le viol et l'humiliation furent ses armes sur trois hommes innocents et elle ne reculait devant rien. La police lui passa les menottes tandis que Pepper, au chevet de Tony, lui lança un regard noir.

\- Il a absorbé une quantité considérable de GHB. Il a été mélangé à du whisky, comme vous dîtes et ses effets sont décuplés. Nous allons devoir le garder jusqu'à ce qu'il se rétablisse. Si vous tenez à venir avec nous...

\- Oui, merci!

Sur ce elle grimpa dans l'ambulance.

Pepper n'en revenait pas qu'une personne puisse faire ça à cet homme. Après tout ce que Tony avait fait pour son pays... Même les ennemis qu'il avait affrontés jusqu'à présent comme Vanko ou Stane s'étaient montrés bien moins lâches. Le but de cette agression avait pour but de le souiller, c'était évident.

L'ambulance démarra et Pepper ne lâcha pas la main de Tony durant tout le trajet. À l'hôpital, il réagissait inconsciemment, endormi pour plusieurs heures. Quant à Pepper, elle avait déjà décidé de passer la nuit à l'hôpital s'il le fallait.

POV PEPPER

Mon Dieu, j'ai eu si peur, j'ai cru que j'allais en avoir une attaque. Pauvre Tony! si je n'étais pas arrivée, elle lui aurait fait bien plus de mal. Peut-être même qu'elle serait arrivée à ses fins obscènes : Tony aurait brutalement couché avec elle et elle l'aurait ensuite accusé de viol... ou bien il lui aurait tellement refait le portrait ou étranglée qu'il aurait un cadavre sur la conscience. Ensuite il aurait été souillé à jamais et moralement détruit. Ne t'en fais pas mon amour. Plus jamais personne ne te fera du mal.

FIN POV

Comme prévu, Pepper dormit à l'hôpital et même Happy Hogan qui monta la garde devant la porte, malgré le fait que la jeune femme lui ait assuré que son boss ne risquait plus rien. Comme garde du corps intraitable, il était parfait. Pepper passa presque toute la soirée à parler à Tony dans son sommeil, vérifiant sans arrêt ses réflexes et sa tension. Les médecins passaient de temps en temps mais sans encombrer la pièce pour éviter que le côté trop paranoïaque de Happy ne le mène à les fouiller. Un vrai maniaque! Tony quant à lui sembla passer une nuit agréable, sans sommeil agité et sa compagne en fut heureuse. Néanmoins, elle redoutait son réveil, s'étant renseignée sur les effets du GHB. D'après ce qu'elle avait entendu dire par l'officier qui avait interrogé Christine Everhart, Tony était un homme solide qui avait résisté jusqu'au bout, d'où ses excès de violence, mais qui avait failli se laisser aller à un moment. La coupable allait prendre cher et avait préféré vider son sac, donc la conduite de Stark était justifiée et son honneur était sauf.

Pepper se réveilla le lendemain en sentant un léger poids dans ses cheveux. Relevant la tête, elle fut ravie de voir Tony dans son meilleur état, souriant comme la veille. Elle lui prit la main et l'embrassa avant de lui rendre son sourire.

\- Hé, alors comment vous sentez-vous?

Celui-ci détourna un moment le regard avant de regarder sa bien-aimée pour lui demander, une fine larme menaçant son œil.

\- Qu'ai-je fait, Pepper? J'ai des images qui me trottent dans la tête, je crois que j'ai fait du mal à quelqu'un.

Le pauvre avait oublié le principal détail et eut soudainement l'air absent.

\- Ces images sont vraies, Tony, mais pas votre raisonnement. Vous n'avez fait de mal à personne, c'est justement cette personne qui vous a fait du mal.

\- Mais j'ai bu, non? J'ai encore mal à la tête et je ne me rappelle pas tout.

Pepper allait devoir lui annoncer, prévoyant difficilement la façon dont il allait le prendre.

\- Vous avez été drogué par Christine Everhart... au GHB.

\- Quoi? La drogue du viol? Elle m'a fait des trucs?

Tony fronça les sourcils et se redressa un peu trop vite, accentuant sa douleur.

\- Aaah" râla t-il.

\- Non Tony, du calme! Elle a été arrêtée.

\- Vraiment?" demanda t-il, sceptique.

\- Oui! Vous n'êtes pas le seul à qui elle s'en est prise de cette façon. Vous êtes sa sixième victime au total, apparemment elle se servait de son métier de journaliste pour faire du mal aux gens enfin... je n'ai pas tout saisi et je n'ai pas demandé les pires détails. Mais avec vous, elle n'y est pas parvenue car vous vous êtes défendu comme une bête, elle en a le visage très marqué.

Elle conclut par un sourire et voulut en dire plus mais Tony s'était redressé pour lui poser un doigt sur les lèvres.

\- J'en ai assez vécu et assez entendu, Pepper.

Il la fit s'asseoir sur le lit près de lui et l'enlaça tendrement. Il se tinrent ainsi une longue minute, écoutant leur respiration. Tony sentit le parfum de Pepper et lui caressa les cheveux. Pepper perdit ses lèvres dans son cou et l'embrassa tendrement, Tony tournant au fur et à mesure la tête pour plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes en sentant ses fines mains se promener sur son torse. Il approfondit délicatement leur baiser en glissant sa langue vers celle de Pepper. Mais au bout d'un moment, il commença à ressentir une trop agréable sensation entre ses jambes et s'arrêta net.

\- Oups! Pepper, on ferait bien de s'arrêter là avant que je ne puisse plus me contrôler. Je sais me tenir dans un hôpital... enfin espérons-le.

\- Oui, j'ai remarqué!" se moqua t-elle.

Plaisantant de même, Tony la reprit dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Je t'aime.

Le ton employé ainsi que le changement de pronom fit chaud au cœur de sa compagne qui répondit sans hésitation :

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime Tony.

Le reste du temps passa vite, entre les allers et venues des médecins qui durent forcer Tony à manger sous l'œil goguenard de Pepper et Happy, qui ne voulait plus les lâcher. Stark refusa aussi de faire sa toilette à l'hôpital, préférant utiliser sa propre salle de bain. Pour finir il prétexta tout et n'importe quoi pour sortir de l'hôpital au plus vite, mais les infirmières étaient loin d'être "corruptibles".

\- Non, pas question monsieur Stark.

\- Pitié, pitié...

\- Non pour tout l'or du monde. Vous êtes peut-être quelqu'un de célèbre et de très influent dehors mais ici, vous êtes un patient comme les autres et vous devrez attendre l'heure de vos prochains médicaments avant de partir.

\- Mais je n'ai plus besoin de médicaments" râla le milliardaire. "Je vais me plaindre au directeur pour harcèlement sexuel et...

\- Ben voyons, il va vous croire avec une telle réputation.

\- Bah oui" bouda Tony.

Pepper soupira et s'interposa avant que la guerre n'éclate.

\- Tony, laisse-toi faire. Ça se voit que tu vas mieux toi, hein!" dit-elle.

Ce dernier rendit les armes et attendit contre son gré l'heure de son prochain traitement. Au moment de partir, il se rua vers la sortie comme un animal en chasse et savoura le soleil sur son visage en grognant de contentement, alors que Pepper se cachait le visage. Seul Happy n'avait aucun problème à supporter les gamineries de Stark à l'entrée d'un hôpital. Pepper le bouscula jusqu'à la voiture avant qu'il ne leur fiche la honte, tout était possible avec lui. Il pourrait se mettre à danser d'un instant à l'autre. Happy les reconduisit directement chez eux et Tony était incapable de tenir en place :

\- Allez, Happy mets la gomme" s'excita Stark.

\- Non mais ça ne va pas bien, toi. Tu veux retourner à l'hôpital?

Remis à sa place, il continua à faire l'enfant pendant tout le trajet pour embêter Pepper. Il réclama évidemment un cheeseburger et voulu carrément s'arrêter à la plage. Cela dit, il valait mieux un Tony un tantinet immature que ronchon. Happy désobéit et le ramena chez lui pendant que lui avait posé la tête sur les cuisses de Pepper. Une fois arrivés, Pepper cessa de lui caresser le visage et lui montra le ciel par la fenêtre.

\- Yes, vamos a la playa les amis. J'ai envie de picoler dans le sable et de te... mais on n'est pas à la plage.

Pepper éclata de rire.

\- Eh non, j'ai discrètement demandé à Happy de nous raccompagner. Il faut croire qu'il a préféré écouter la personne la plus sage d'entre nous.

\- Nianiania, je me vengerai" dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil peu rassurant à Happy, loin d'être impressionné.

\- Oh! n'y pense même pas. Il a fait son travail comme un chef et je suis seule responsable. Alors si tu tiens à faire une crise, tu n'as qu'à te venger sur moi.

Celui-ci acquiesça et s'avança vers elle pour la serrer dans ses bras en ronronnant dans son cou.

\- Mmmmm pourquoi pas, après tout? Si tu ne m'avais pas poussé à la faire entrer, je n'aurai pas failli me faire violer furieusement par une diablesse.

Celui-ci avait dit ça en éclatant de rire et Pepper en devint rouge de colère.

\- Je rêve, ça te fait rire? Imagine si cette... si elle était arrivée à ses fins.

\- Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Tony posa une main sur sa nuque et l'approcha pour l'embrasser de façon suave. Il la plaqua doucement contre ce même pilier d'où elle l'avait espionné la veille et la souleva avec force par les cuisses avant de l'embrasser lascivement. Emportée dans tous les sens du terme, Pepper n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle vivait ce moment tant rêvé avec son patron. Elle plongea les mains dans ses courts cheveux et les lui caressa, avant de passer au visage puis à des endroits plus sensibles. Tony, dont l'érection se faisait largement sentir sous de tels effleurements, laissa échapper un gros gémissement et articula :

\- Pe... Pepper... Wow! pince-moi, que je me réveille. Aïe, je plaisantais.

Il eut droit à un clin d'œil qui fit chavirer toute sa retenue et il la dirigea vers la chambre, la tenant toujours par les cuisses. Se rendant compte de la manière dont il les menait à l'étage, Pepper éclata de rire.

\- Tu es sérieux, là?

\- Autant que la tuberculose, j'ai des années à rattraper avec toi.

\- Je ne relèverai pas cette allusion burlesque à la tuberculose, dans un tel contexte" sourit Pepper.

La chambre n'avait pas été refaite depuis la veille et Tony se laissa un court instant embarquer dans ces mauvaises images, jusqu'à ce que Pepper ne pose délicatement un doigt sur sa joue.

\- On peut attendre, si tu veux.

Tony l'observa, appréciant grandement son attention, mais il finit par sourire et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes comme réponse. Il assit Pepper sur le bord du lit et ôta son t-shirt avant de l'allonger pour se placer au dessus d'elle. Tout en l'embrassant de nouveau, il sentit les mains de sa bien-aimée se placer entre eux pour défaire son chemisier. Tony s'enivra de ce parfum féminin qui ne faisait qu'accroître son désir de plus en plus féroce. Il semblait avoir du mal à se contenir sans en connaître la raison. Peut-être encore ce jour précédant? Ou bien juste parce que c'était avec Pepper?

Il se reprit et posa ses lèvres partout sur les parties du corps de Pepper qu'elles n'avaient pas encore expertisées. Sa clavicule, ses seins, son ventre... Son parfum semblait être répandue sur la moindre parcelle de son corps et Tony en était dingue. Pepper lui ôta son éternel débardeur afin d'en faire de même avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Des étoiles dans les yeux, elle savourait la vue dont elle avait toujours ardemment rêvée. Parcourant le corps de Tony, elle s'arrêta à son pantalon et lui déboutonna. Grognant de plaisir, Tony en fit de même avec la jupe de son tailleur. Ne gardant plus qu'un sous-vêtement, ils s'embrassèrent comme jamais, comme si c'était le dernier moment qu'ils pourraient passer tous les deux. Étalé sur Pepper, Tony sentait son corps frôler et frictionner les courbes féminines mais son membre était de plus en plus à l'étroit et douloureux.

Le remarquant, Pepper ne tarda pas à mettre à nu son excitation en lui ôtant son boxer, pendant que celui-ci en faisait de même avec sa culotte. Une fois exposés, Pepper lui mordilla le menton avant de lui susurrer aux lèvres, savourant sa respiration saccadée :

\- Tony... viens en moi.

Sur un tel ton, le génie ne se fit pas prier.

\- À ton service, ma belle" sourit-il.

Après avoir passionnément embrassé Pepper, il entra en elle dans un concert de gémissements. Savourant un telle fusion entre leurs corps, Tony et Pepper commençaient à se mouvoir et se caresser comme si leur vie en dépendait. Elle passa ses jambes derrière lui pour lui permettre une meilleure gestion des choses et lui entama de lents puis rapides va-et-vient, frappant brutalement la prostate féminine qui en redemandait à chaque fois. Postant son visage à son niveau, Tony l'embrassa et la sentit lui caresser le visage. Puis il recommença encore et encore, faisant perdurer le plaisir. L'endurance de Stark provoquait d'énormes spasmes d'excitation chez Pepper. Il finit par s'allonger entièrement sur elle, qui savourait le contact de leurs corps en sueurs facilitant les mouvements et rendant les caresses bien plus torrides.

\- Mmm! Tony..." gémit la jeune femme.

Comprenant qu'elle était proche de l'orgasme tout comme lui, il rendit ses coups de reins plus violents alors que sa compagne s'accrochait à ses épaules, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa chair. Se redressant, Tony balbutia :

\- Pepper... je vais...

Il se déversa en elle dans un gros râle alors que Pepper savourait son orgasme haut et fort, sentant le sperme chaud s'écouler entre ses jambes.

Ils restèrent une longue minute dans cette position, le temps de reprendre leur respiration, avant que Tony ne se redresse pour s'allonger à côté de Pepper non sans une légère crampe. Pepper lui sourit et le serra dans ses bras.

\- C'est ça de le faire dans le coin le moins confortable du lit.

Tony se mit à rire et l'embrassa.

\- C'est vrai, mais c'est pas grave il reste plusieurs recoins sur le lit, si tu veux.

Plus qu'étonnée, elle se tourna vers lui.

\- Quoi? Tu n'es pas essoufflé?

\- Oh si crois-moi bien, et c'est la première fois de ma vie que je le suis à ce point.

\- Oh oh je ne te crois pas, ta vie était une interminable partie de jambe en l'air jusqu'à maintenant, Tony. Et tu oses me faire croire que tu ne t'es jamais épuisé comme ça?

\- Justement tu devrais en être contente. Il n'y a que pour toi que je donne tout" conclut-il avec un magnifique clin d'œil.

Pepper, caressant son torse, lui rendit son sourire et ajouta :

\- Parce qu'elles étaient trop nombreuses ou peu importantes?

\- Disons qu'avant, je les laissais faire tout le travail. J'étais du genre passif étant donné qu'elles ne voulaient coucher avec moi que pour les apparences, alors je me permettais de faire le flemmard.

Pepper réfléchit avant de se positionner au dessus de Tony pour murmurer à ses douces lèvres :

\- Je suis bien contente de l'entendre, mon chéri.

\- Et je suis ravi de te le dire.

Après s'être longuement embrassés, ils restèrent sur le côté à se regarder dans les yeux et se sourire comme jamais. S'ils avaient su un jour que leur relation innocente se métamorphoserait ainsi... ils ne l'auraient probablement jamais cru. Tony attrapa la couverture et la plaça correctement sur leurs corps. Pepper réfléchit un instant :

\- Il me semble que tu m'as dit "je donne tout" et non "j'ai tout donné"?

Tony la regarda en se léchant la lèvre, ce qui l'émoustilla au plus haut point.

" Bon sang, il sait vraiment y faire pour me faire craquer celui-là" pensa t-elle en riant.

\- Je suppose qu'on n'en a pas fini?

\- Tu supposes très bien.

Pour finir, il lui caressa le ventre avec un sourire des plus lubriques sur le visage, laissant entrapercevoir à Pepper toute l'imagination que son compagnon pourrait avoir.

\- Je suis impatiente de passer à la prochaine étape, monsieur Stark" chuchota t-elle.

\- Tout pour vous servir, mademoiselle Potts.

Il se positionna à califourchon sur elle. La soirée promettait d'être bien mouvementée.

FIN


End file.
